


Got A Secret Can You Keep It

by Gooood_TImes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pregnancy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooood_TImes/pseuds/Gooood_TImes
Summary: Pepper is pregnant and Peter knows because of his enhanced hearing. Will he be able to keep it secret from his crazy family.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	Got A Secret Can You Keep It

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this concept before and I take no credit for the idea. I just wanted to take a go at it. I hope you guys like it.

At first Peter was confused and then he was curious before settling on confused. It all started about a week ago when everyone was settled in the living room. Peter didn’t know why but he always had a habit of checking the number of heartbeats in the room every so often, and he was doing just that, he focused on the heartbeats in the room and he counted. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven ,eight, nine, ten, eleven. Wait? Eleven? Last he counted there were only ten people in the room. Tony, Pepper, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Wanda, Natasha, Clint, Sam and Rhodey. Yeah that’s only ten people. Why were there eleven heartbeats? 

Peter tried to count again, but there was the exact same count of eleven when there were only ten people in the room. Unfortunately the tower is a very busy place and people start coming and going and there was no way Peter could pinpoint where the extra heartbeat was.

That was until today. Peter is working in the lab with Tony when Pepper comes in and Peter notices hey two more heartbeats came in and when Pepper left the exact same thing two heartbeats left. Why does Pepper have two heartbeats?

"Whatcha thinking about kid?" Tony startled Peter out of his train of thought.

"Huh?" Peter tried to think of what they were talking about before.

"What are you thinking about? You look like you're pondering life's hardest questions." Tony teased.

"Oh nothing. Sorry. I was just daydreaming." Peter blurted out an excuse.

Tony chuckled and shook his head, "don't be drifting off to lala land while you're playing with fire or chemicals okay kid?" 

"Of course Mr. Stark." Peter tried to shake his thoughts from his head so he could work. 

"Good I don't want any explosions today." Tony smiled as he got back to work and left Peter to do his.

Peter did try to keep his thoughts away and focus on the task at hand, truly he did, but he was just so curious as to why Pepper would have two heartbeats. Of course being in lala land has its consequences as he was trying to make more web fluid Peter forgot to watch how quickly he poured in the chemicals. Without even realizing it Peter sent web fluid all around the lab coat a layer of web across any close surface.

"What the heck kid," Tony started to pick webs off of himself, "I thought I told you I specifically didn't want any explosions."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I thought I would be able to focus. I don't know what's wrong with me today." Peter looked around at the mess in the lab.

“Hey kid it’s okay we all have an off day now and then. Why don’t we go get changed and get a snack. We’ll try again tomorrow after I get the lab cleaned up.” Tony led Peter out of the lab and upstairs.

Peter didn’t argue no matter how much he wanted to keep working. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to shake his thoughts off of the extra heartbeat. Where did it come from? Was his major thought.

Late into the night Peter pondered on this question. First he focused on what he could tell about the two heartbeats. Well one of them was normal for Ms. Potts, the other was rather fast, but not like a ‘nervous’ fast like it was just fast. Next he had to think about what would cause a heartbeat, only living things have a heartbeat so whatever it is must be alive.

“But what might be alive in Pepper?” Peter asked out loud into the darkness of his bedroom.

Peter shot up with a shock of realization. She’s pregnant! How could he not know? Wouldn’t she want to tell people about it? Maybe she doesn’t know yet, the first incident with the heartbeats was only three days ago so maybe this is new? 

Yeah that was the only logical explanation as to why Pepper wouldn’t say anything, but that meant that he was the only one who knew…. Oh no, he was the only one that knew. How was he supposed to hide this from everyone? He didn’t have that kind of responsibility and he lived in a house with spies and assassins and geniuses. He was only a sixteen year old kid. How was he expected to be able to do any of this, and what if he failed and ruined it for Pepper and Tony. This is supposed to be special for them. Hell it's their first child. What if they hated him for ruining it? What if they threw him out cause he couldn’t handle the responsibility. This was all too much.

Peter flopped back on his bed again and thought about what he should do now that he had a secret to keep. The best he could think of at the moment was just trying to stay away from everyone as much as he could and then just try his best when he was around them. Pepper would find out herself at some point so it wasn’t like he’d have to hide it for long.

It was without ease that Peter fell asleep. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

Everyone at the tower was quick to catch onto Peter’s suspicious behaviour. Obviously they knew he was hiding something. He’s been ignoring them and finding excuses out of things he normally does. Even when Tony tried to have Peter work in the lab with him, which he loves, he still made an excuse not to go. Lately it feels like he’s only around for meals. He even skipped movie and game night with the family. 

“We need to figure out what's going on with Peter” Pepper brought up after once again Peter made an excuse to get away from his family, “Somethings going on and I hate that he's going through it alone.”

“But how are we going to get him to talk?” Steve pointed out, “He only comes out for meals.”

“Then we make him talk during a meal.” Natasha urged to find out what was getting to her baby spider, probably more than almost anyone else.

A plan was made on how they would make Peter talk. Then tomorrow when Peter came out for dinner the plan was carried out.

“So Peter what’s going on in your life?” Tony started.

“What do you mean Mr. Stark.” Peter asked, “My life is the same as it's always been.”

“No it isn’t.” Natasha countered, “You’ve been hiding something from us.”

“No I haven’t.” Peter argued.

“Yes you have.” Tony continued, “You’ve been avoiding us and canceling out normal activities so you can hide from us.”

“What do you mean?” Peter tried.

“You’ve now canceled three lab days with me.” Tony pointed out.

“And you’ve skipped training twice.” Natasha added.

“You didn’t even come out for family night.” Pepper concluded.

“I’ve been… busy.” Peter lied.

“No you weren’t you just hesitated.” Clint pointed out, “What are you hiding from us?”

Peter just shook his head, Bucky went on, “What do you know that you don’t want us to know Peter?”

“I swear I’m not hiding anything from you.” Peter shook his head.

“Peter why don’t you want us to know?” Natasha pressed.

“I do want you guys to know, but I can’t be the one to tell you!” Peter finally snapped at them.

“Why can’t you tell us Peter?” Pepper fired right after.

“I’m not the right person. There is only one person that should be the one to tell you.” Peter started to look detached, almost like he was drifting off. 

“Well then why haven’t they said anything yet?” This time it was Tony.

“Because they don’t know.” Peter ground out.

“Well then you should tell them in private.” Pepper went on.

“But they aren’t supposed to find out from me.” Peter kept going.

“Why not?” The final straw came from Tony.

Peter stood up from the table pushing his chair back as he slammed his hand down on the table, “Because this is yours and Pepper’s first child and it’s supposed to be something special. It’s supposed to be perfect.” Peter was crying now, “You're supposed to find out on your own and announce it when you guys are ready. It’s not supposed to come from a teenager who heard an extra heartbeat and then got too curious, too nosy.”

Peter took a deep breath as he finished and slid down onto his knees. He rested his head on the table and started to sob. Not little sobs, but hard body shaking sobs that came with the runny nose and the struggled breathing, “I-I’m s-s-s-sorry. I’m sorry Mr. Stark it wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

Tony and Pepper instantly got down with Peter. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him so he was leaning against his chest, “Shhhh. It’s okay bambino you did nothing wrong.”

“But you guys aren’t supposed to find out about your guys’ first kid like this.” Peter sobbed out.

“What do you mean Peter?” Pepper reached out and ran a gentle hand across his face and pushed his hair out of his face.

“Well normally when a wife gets pregnant she takes a pregnancy test and then tells her husband before she plans a date to tell the rest of the world. I just blurted it out to everyone at one and ruined the surprise.” Peter explained.

“Oh Peter. Nothing in this house is ever ‘normal’. I never expect it to be, and it’s not your fault that you have enhanced hearing. You didn’t ruin anything, you just made it a little more ‘fun’.” Pepper assured, “Besides I wasn’t asking about that. I was wondering what you meant by ‘first kid’.”

“Well I mean this is your guys’ first time right?” Peter confusedly looked between Pepper and Tony, “You guys aren’t hiding and kids right?”

Tony chuckled, “No kid, we mean you. You might not be our child by birth, but you will always be our first kid, now it seems though that you're soon going to get a little brother or sister.”

The three of them sat on the floor for a little while the rest of the avengers were still sitting at the table crying. Once everyone got the composure together they transferred into the living while Pepper, Tony, and Bruce went down to the medbay so Bruce could do a quick check up on Pepper. 

Once they got back and confirmed that yes the second heartbeat in Peppe was indeed a baby. Everyone gathered for a movie where Peter laid his head on Peppers stomach and smiled at the heartbeats he could hear.

“It sounds so beautiful Ms. Potts.” He said in awe.

“Yes they will be such a lucky kid once they come out and realize they have a great family and an amazing older brother.” Pepper started to stroke Peter's hair, “Please don’t ever keep something like this from us again Peter. You can always talk to us. We will never be mad at you.”

“I promise from now on I will always be honest with you guys, and no more keeping secrets from you guys.” Peter looked around the room at his family, “I learned my lesson that trying to hide stuff from spies and assassins and geniuses does not go over well.”

Everybody in the room chuckled and Tony started a movie on the TV, “Now since you decided that you were going to hide from us last movie night, tonight we are going to do double so I get my time back.”

Peter laughed and shook his head at Tony, “What that was precious time with my son that was taken away from me, and I intend to get every second of it back.”

The rest of the night wasn’t really focused on the movie, but that was okay because instead it was focused on each other and now more than ever does everyone realize that their family will always have enough love for everyone. No matter what.


End file.
